i have a big desire
by i-love-hambaga
Summary: Después de la Guerra Fría seguían las tensiones entre Estados Unidos y Rusia, pero esta tension era mucho mas peligrosa...


Nadie le había mirado como lo hacia ese malcriado americano, maldita la hora que se le ocurrió mirar en su dirección, maldito el momento en que había decidido aceptar el deseo que despertaba en el, un insulto, una sonrisa, una carcajada, maldito cerdo capitalista.

Mientras la reunión llegaba a su fin, no pudo evitar fijarse en como el oji azul se le acercaba, de manera sensual, con esa mirada seductora escondida detrás de sus lentes, ordeno rápidamente sus papeles desparramados por la mesa y espero esa voz melodiosa y chillona que le dirigiera un insulto, porque eso era todo lo que los unía, su odio por el otro, el deseo de ambos por ver el desplomo y la destrucción del otro-hola, fucking commie, listo para dirigirte a tu asqueroso país.

El ruso pone su espalda recta para erguirse en todo su esplendor, en un claro signo de intimidación pero no logro ni siquiera hacerle pestañear al oji azul- Da…tan simpático como siempre, cerdo, pero mi país me espera ansioso, mejor acepta que soy mejor que tu, tanto que de un solo movimiento te podría aplastar-dijo esto ultimo con un tono amenazante abandonando su típico tono tranquilo e infantil.

-JAJAJAJAJA…acaso ya te olvidaste como te aplaste hace un tiempo…eh, maldito commie o mejor te queda ex-maldito commie, porque hace tiempo que te deje bastante claro cual de los dos es el mejor-el ruso siente como sus instintos asesinos salen a flote, le pega un puñetazo en medio del rostro al americano, quien su semblante no tarda en transformarse en una mueca entre la estupefacción, porque nunca le había visto perder el control así al ruso, siempre se insultaban pero nunca llegaban a los golpes desde que la guerra fría termino, y la tristeza porque sabia que sobrepasado esa línea tan fina de tolerancia que habían formado los dos, tendrían que volver a ser los seres llenos de rabia mutua que habían sido, pero el americano no quería abandonarse, después de haber visto al ruso renacer del foso de mierda donde lo había tirado un respeto había surgido, un "no somos tan distintos", le había embargado su corazón.

Se toco la zona afectada y se limpio un hilillo de sangre que le escurría por la nariz, miro los ojos violetas que habían adquirido un tono oscurecido y amenazador, ya se había olvidado de lo inquieto que se sentía bajo esa mirada de odio contenido, dispuesto a enmendar su error, el americano, respira profundo y consiente que solo el ruso iba a ser el único testigo, porque hace rato que todos habían abandonado la sala de conferencia, levanta su vista y sin vacilar como todo héroe, dice las palabras que solo una persona le había oído decir en su infancia-perdóname..i…ivan, creo que me sobrepase un poco.

Miro al frente, un alivio lo embargo al ver como el ruso volvía a lo que era, un ser tranquilo y frio, necesitado de amor como todos los que habían recibido la condena de ser una nación, el americano se permitió acercarse, solo un paso que fue suficiente para que el aroma del ruso lo invadiera, maldijo sus pensamiento al pillarse deleitándose por la exquisita fragancia que despedía, una aroma ha arboles que altivos esperaban la tormenta, se alejo el paso que había dado pero el ruso avanzo el paso que el otro retrocedió y acerco su mano, vacilante hacia el rostro del oji azul, el sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba prohibido, pero era difícil resistirse al deseo que estaba seguro que el americano también sentía, lo sabia por sus ojos que lo devoraban, por su lenguaje corporal que en cada ocasión que podía lo rosaba, era un toque de dedos al pasar un documento, un roce de rodillas debajo de la mesa, el sabia del deseo del americano hacia el, pero un miedo se alojaba en su corazón, la incertidumbre, el futuro, porque si sucumbía a los encantos del oji azul no estaba seguro si habría vuelta atrás, la actual situación mundial lo ponía en una situación peligrosa, porque en su país se avecinaba una nueva revolución, el segundo intento de una esplendorosa Rusia comunista, si seguía así, ¿podría disparar contra el americano?, la respuesta lo asustaba, con dedos aun luchando por la duda, le acaricio la zona del golpe, limpiándole la sangre seca.

El americano, ya sin fuerzas por resistirse, acorta mas la distancia, lentamente se acerca hasta que sus labios sienten los contrarios, apenas siendo un roce el oji azul no puede controlar el escalofrió que le provoco el sentir esos labios que todo el tiempo dibujaban una sonrisa aterradora para muchos, se quedo ahí, quieto, no quiso hacer ningún movimiento mas, a la espera de la reacción del ruso, quien en su mente se hallaba una pelea campal, pero el deseo fue mas fuerte que la razón, terminando de consumar el beso con una brusquedad que hiso gemir al americano, una danza salvaje empezó en ese contacto tan intenso.

Las manos del ruso ya libres del debate mental, acercaron al americano para poder tenerlo lo mas cerca que dos cuerpos pudieran estar, una de sus manos subió a su nuca para atraer la cara del americano y así profundizar el beso, dientes y legua que luchaban por el control era todo lo que se habían imaginado, incluso mejor, después de terminado la guerra una tensión se había plantado entre ambos, pero no era hostil sino todo lo contrario, se podía palpar el deseo sexual de ambos, varias naciones incluso habían apostado por cuanto aguantaban, el único que se mantuvo reacio a esa idea era el ingles, no aceptaba que su Al se fuera a relacionar o guardar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ese monstruo ruso.

Con movimientos desesperados se empezaron ha arrancar la ropa, las pendras en unos escasos momentos estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, el ruso estampo al americano contra la mesa, con un movimiento rápido le tomo de las caderas y lo sentó en la mesa, el americano temblaba de anticipación-di mi nombre-demando el ruso, el oji azul se estremeció por el tono autoritario del ruso y sin vacilar dijo, con la vos cargada de deseo- Ivan- el ruso complacido empieza a juguetear con el miembro de Alfred escondido todavía bajo la tela de los calzoncillos, lentamente le empezó a la lamer por sobre la tela provocando un ronco suspiro al oji azul, el ruso siguió con sus caricias lentamente sabiendo que el americano quería mas pero el quería escucharle rogar, implorar para que lo follara solo así se iba a permitir disfrutar del increíble cuerpo que tenia enfrente.

El americano estaba ya en el colapso, quería mas, necesitaba mas, pero el maldito ruso seguía brindándole esas caricias que no conseguían satisfacerlo, desesperado se recostó en la mesa y levanto las caderas para mayor contacto pero el ruso se alejo y siguió acariciándolo por encima, el americano gruño, sabia perfectamente lo que el ruso quería y dejando su orgullo de lado y ya segado por la desesperada espera, le rogo- por favor….maldito…ya hazlo de una puta ves.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-responde con un tono burlón pero cargado de deseo, el americano se maldijo por haberse metido con alguien como el ruso pero ya habían comenzado y no tenia intenciones de empezar una pelea así que cedió- follame….por favor-el ruso feliz por la respuesta, procedió a deslizar con movimientos delicados la única prenda que estorbaba la vista del miembro ya bastante necesitado del oji azul, el ruso al terminar de quitarle la ultima prenda se aleja para apreciar la vista, se lame los labios, ese cuerpo lo ponía demasiado, se saco sus calzoncillos y se acerco dispuesto a consumar su mas grande deseo.

Empezó a besar al americano, le beso sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, siguió bajando se detuvo en su cuello, succiono con fuerza, el americano gimió- maldito commie, ni se te….ocurra márcame.

-korukoru, demasiado tarde-el ruso sin prestar oídos a las quejas que seguía soltando el americano siguió entretenido en su cuello para luego seguir bajando, dejando un camino de saliva que el americano sentía como fuego que le incendiaban todo su ser, el ruso empezó a estimular una de sus tetillas, mientras que con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar sus piernas, sus muslos interiores, empezó a rozar la pequeña entrada, el americano se estremecía por cada caricia que le regalaba el ruso pero no se quería dejar dominar, le detuvo la manos con firmeza y se irguió- commie basta, ahora es mi turno-Alfred se levanta y le empieza a besar con un deseo renovado, sus erecciones chocaban, el oji azul empujo con brusquedad haciendo que el ruso callera al suelo, sin perder tiempo se sube a horcajadas y empieza a frotarse con mayor intensidad.

La respiración del ruso empezó ha acelerarse, sentía como las manos del americano lo acariciaban con una ternura que nunca nadie le había proporcionado, el acostumbrado a la violencia y brusquedad, encontraba en el americano algo único y hermoso, se sentía amado, necesitado, que se vayan al carajo los planes de su jefe el no se quería despegar de su nueva droga, no quería que nadie mas disfrutara al americano, desde ese momento el oji azul le pertenecía-Alfred…sigue…no pares….déjame follarte

El americano se detuvo por la impresión, era la primera ves que lo llamaba por su nombre, una felicidad lo embargo por completo, si vacilación y creyendo explotar de felicidad, sin preparación alguna se introdujo el miembro ruso, le dolió como un carajo pero no le importo, casi sin recobrarse empezó a cabalgar al ruso en un vaivén que iba tomando mayor velocidad, los dos jadeantes y sin despegar la vista del otro, iban danzantes en el placer, Ivan en un movimiento brusco ya notando el cansancio de su compañero, gira por el piso y rápidamente pone las piernas del americano arriba de sus hombros para penetrarlo aun mas profundo, sintió como el cuerpo del americano se retorcía y supo que había encontrado el punto que volvía loco a su pareja, siguió embistiendo en el mismo punto, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-I…van….me….me vengo-dijo con una voz temblorosa y ronca

-da….adelante, no creo que….yo aguante mas- unas estocadas mas y los se vinieron en un orgasmo que los dejo paralizados por un buen rato, el ruso cayo exhausto encima del americano, tratando de recuperar el aire, el americano en un arranque de pasión miro a su costado, la cabeza a escasos centímetros de la suya que descansaba en su hombro- te amo

Esas simples palabras le bastaron para derrumbar todas las dudas y muros que el ruso se esforzaba por mantener, un sollozo escapo del ruso, el americano se puso en tensión le dolía verle llorar pero sabia que era necesario, algo sabia por lo que había tenido que pasar, sabia lo que significaba ese sollozo silencioso, acuno en sus brazos al ruso y allí se quedaron tirados en el piso de conferencias, logrando vislumbrar un futuro que para ellos iba a ser bastante difícil, pero que gracias a la compañía del otro, no parecía tan malo.


End file.
